


Carta

by LineCampos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adultery, Angst and Tragedy, Death, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LineCampos/pseuds/LineCampos
Summary: Após o término da leitura sua visão estava embaçada com suas lágrimas que já não podiam mais serem controladas, as suas mãos tremulas e o coração batendo forte.-Eu também te amo Yuuri.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 1





	Carta

**Author's Note:**

> Esta história surgiu porque há uma música que minha mãe não para de escutar, e simplesmente ela veio na minha mente. Deixarei o link da musica de inspiração nas notas finais.
> 
> E agradeço a minha amiga #Nega_nas_Fics por me ajudar a escrever, infelizmente não consegui a colocar como co-autora, mas deixo aqui minha eterna gratidão

A semana começará de um jeito bem ruim para Viktor Nikforov ás da patinação no gelo e agora treinador de Yuri Plisetsky, na segunda seu carro havia quebrado em direção do rinque de patinação, na terça acordou com uma ligação do banco, alegando ter de fechar a conta conjunta que mantinha com seu agora Ex-Marido por falta de verbas, na quarta quando achou que as coisas melhorariam para si, recebeu uma chamada de um hospital, hospital qual descobriu que Yakov fora internado, seu antigo treinador havia sofrido uma parada cardíaca e estava em observação desde então. Hoje quinta-feira, uma quinta-feira comum para alguns, mas não para Viktor, levantou com a lembrança que Yuuri Katsuki havia o deixado, por uma besteira que havia cometido por estar bêbado em uma das premiações.

Viktor sabia, podia sentir que esse seria um dia pior que os anteriores, ele sabia que não tinha mais como voltar atrás com a besteira que fez com Jean naquela noite, ele só queria voltar no tempo, mas Plisetsky precisava de si. Simplesmente tomou seu café com lagrimas de suas lembranças com Katsuki, e foi ao rinque.

Quando voltou para a sua casa olhou a caixa do correio como sempre, e viu uma única carta endereçada a si de seu amado Yuuri, assim que notou seu remetente, abriu tremulo e começou a ler.

“Viktor, eu descobri o que houve após o Gran Prix de 2017, naquele em que fiquei em primeiro lugar, sei que você ficou com o Jean (J.J), e sei que neste momento deve estar muito arrependido, principalmente depois do que fiz, eu não conseguia acreditar no que via pelas fotos postadas por ele no dia seguinte, mas como dizem "uma foto vale mais que mil palavras" e ali não havia apenas uma e sim várias. Quando vi tudo aquilo eu não queria acreditar, MEU Viktor pra mim nunca faria isso, eu fui para a casa do Phichit no mesmo dia, acho que você se lembra disso querido, cheguei a passar uma semana longe de você, longe da nossa casa, mas ele me ajudou, e mesmo assim as vozes em minha mente não queriam ficar quietas, durante a semana que fiquei longe de ti o Phichit me ajudou a ir para Hassetsu ver minha família, mas o que mais me doeu foi que naquela época você não me procurou, mas eu te amo tanto Viktor e isso doeu muito, o que fez eu tomar a decisão do que fiz, pedi a ele que lhe entrega-se essa carta somente um ano após o que eu iria fazer. Viktor querido eu não queria mais viver sem você. Eu te amo Viktor.”

Após o término da leitura sua visão estava embaçada com suas lágrimas que já não podiam mais serem controladas, as suas mãos tremulas e o coração batendo forte.

-Eu também te amo Yuuri.- Foram as palavras ditas antes de pegar seus comprimidos para a depressão, que tomava pela culpa que carregava. Viktor tomou todos de uma vez com uma garrafa de vodka que sempre mantinha em sua geladeira. -Talvez eu te encontre Yuuri.-

**Author's Note:**

> Musica de inspiração, Você não me ensinou a te esquecer- Caetano Veloso:  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3Iiiot3Ujo


End file.
